1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly relates to an exercise device providing adjustable pace length.
2. Description of Related Art
An elliptical trainer, also called a cross-trainer or an X-trainer, is a stationary exercise machine to simulate stair climbing, walking, or running.
The elliptical trainer does not cause excessive pressure to the joints as the two legs simultaneously share the burden, hence decreasing the risk of impact injuries.
The elliptical trainer typically includes two pedals. A user steps on the pedals and the operation of the elliptical trainer cause the pedals to provide a moving path. For conventional elliptical trainers, the moving path of the pedals is invariable.
A Taiwan Patent, Publication No., M403355, entitled “Rising Device for Elliptical Trainers,” discloses an elliptical trainer with a rising device that can adjust the path of the pedals. However, the distance between the two pedals, i.e., the pace length, is still fixed.
FIG. 1 shows an elliptical trainer 1 having a fixed pace length of 20 inches. Because the users have varied heights, the elliptical trainer 1 could not suitable to all users, and the optimum training effect cannot be achieved.